


Celebration

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is in a very good mood.  Laura asks him why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Rating: T  
Word Count: ~600  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Bill is in a very good mood.  Laura asks him why.

  
  


Laura was taken aback by Commander Adama’s jovial mood. In all the time that she  worked with him, she had never seen him like that.  But there he was in his quarters, acting like it was the middle of the festival of Bacchus, a holiday she was pretty sure the atheistic Commander didn’t celebrate.

“What’s with you?”

“I’m celebrating.  You should join me.”

“And what are we celebrating?”

“It’s our anniversary.”

“We have an anniversary?”

“We have many anniversaries, Laura.”

“And this one is?”

“We’ve been back from Kobol for exactly a week.”

“Kobol, huh?”

“What? You don’t think it’s worthy of celebrating?”

“I didn’t say that, did I?”

“Well, no, but...”

“What exactly about Kobol are we celebrating?”

“Take your pick.  We had some good times there.”

“Hmm.  I seem to remember having awful wet hair under a tarp, an awkward conversation, and finding the path to Earth.”

“Our memories don’t quite gel, Madame President.”

“Why am I not surprised, Commander?”

“First of all, you looked amazing under that tarp.”

“Amazing, huh?”

“You know you always look good.”

“Is that why you decided to forgive me?”

“No.  I had decided that back on Galactica.  I was just harboring my anger to hold onto something.  I realized I’d rather have been holding onto you.”

“How romantic.”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?”

“I seem to remember it being satisfactory.”

It was more than satisfactory.  Laura honestly couldn’t remember feeling better in her life.  The night they found the path to Earth, the party continued hiking down the trail, until they needed to camp for the night.  Under the circumstances, it made the most sense for the President and Commander Adama to share a tarp.  The night had begun proprietarily enough, but the cold outweighed the importance of propriety.  That’s where the trouble started.  

Like most things involving the two leaders, it had begun as a practical means of warmth.    They treated the situation like they were discussing fuel reports.  Laura’s diplomacy was the best strategy:  She simply laid out the facts.  Bill, a man who had always preferred facts over conjecture, couldn’t find a flaw in her argument.  So they shared their body heat to fight the cold, with Laura’s back against Bill’s chest.  

They both failed to take other things into account, namely, the tension that had been mounting since they met and the experiences they’ve shared.  Their proximity simply brought those things to the surface.  

Their first touches were tender and innocent.  Bill brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  It was the most genuine affection she’d felt in years.  But she wanted to know what that was about.  She turned to face him.

“Just for being you.”

“What?”

“You were going to ask why I kissed you, that’s why.”

“Just for being me?”

“I think it’s a pretty good reason.”

Laura suddenly felt the urge to giggle.  She hadn’t had a giggle fit since her last major speech before the attacks, but there she was under a tarp on Kobol, with Commander Adama, giggling. 

“Are you laughing at me?”

“No,” she said, between giggles. “It’s just, no one’s ever said that before.”

Bill kissed her again. On the nose that time.

“You’re cute when you giggle,” he said with a smile.

Laura kissed him then.  She was a better marksman, though, because she got his mouth.  They stopped coming up with reasons after that.  Although, the idea of make-up sex did occur in both their minds, it wasn’t something that needed to be said.  

The next morning, they continued the hike back to the raptors, and returned to the fleet.  Her return to office and their responsibilities kept them from talking about that night during that week, but there they were in Adama’s quarters, celebrating that night.  She had a pretty good idea of how the obstinate Commander planned to celebrate, but she had to admit, it sounded good to her too.

“Happy Anniversary, Bill.”

  
  



End file.
